


Storm Boy ► Kai Smith + Reader

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dark Past, Fluff, Kai is An Angry Boi, Multi, Poetic, Reader Has A Ransom Over Her Head, Reader is in a Band, Runaway Themes, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: I run my finger down the worn wood of the door, feeling his comforting presence behind me."I keep everything I used to be in here," I murmur. He comes forward and takes my hand."You don't have to," He whispers to me. My lip curls up at the corner."I want to."I turn to look at his eyes once more. His element may be fire, but I see storms swirling inside them.  He looks right back at me, comfort written across his face."I'm just a runaway train," I breathe as his grip tightens on my hand. I reach out and grasp the handle."But I guess I'm going back again."





	Storm Boy ► Kai Smith + Reader

_"I see a storm in your eyes, and sometimes it scares me_   
_But when your storm disappears_   
_I want to bring it back."_

 

* * *

 

 

**STORM BOY**

**KAI SMITH + READER**

 

**COMING SOON**


End file.
